Administrative History
Hey peeps, it’s Echo. What you see below is the product of nostalgia, boredom, time, and knowledge (plus an inability to sleep...). Thinking about the good olde days, I decided to go back through history and see what it was like before I got here… then I started typing stuff out… and then this monster happened that I would like to share with you, because perhaps I’m not the only one who might be interested. So without further ado… our administrative history. Note: I'm sorry I can't include Hogwarts RPG wiki history; DARPian history is all I have access to. Key On Current Administration Team Remains Active on Wiki Duplicates of Current Administration Team/Active Users Promoted No Longer on Administration Team Bureaucrats *Bond em7 (since before November 25, 2011) *Hayward67 (before November 25, 2011-December 30, 2011) *Head of Ravenclaw (before November 25, 2011-June 1, 2012) *Windsword7 (January 28, 2012- April 22, 2012) *Echostar (March 10, 2012- December 10, 2012) *Bryans1008 (April 22, 2012- December 10, 2012) *Zanzan28 (April 22, 2012- May 13, 2012) (October 8, 2012- November 4, 2013) *Sonofapollo (June 26, 2012- October 8, 2012) *Football444/TheFlyingFoot (December 10, 2012- April 30, 2013) *Jiskran (December 10, 2012- November 14, 2015) *LittleRedCrazyHood (May 6, 2013- February 1, 2015) *Alyssa5582 (November 4, 2013) *Rabbitty (September 18th, 2014- December 24th, 2014) *Ckohrs0221 (December 24th, 2014- June 27, 2016) *JayeMalik' (November 7, 2015 - November 4, 2016) *NotAlwaysPerfect (July 11,2016) *Lilly Lovegood(2)/LillyDaNinja/MetroMara/DYSUTOPIA (November 19, 2016) Administrators *GypsyThief (before November 25, 2011- February 21, 2012) *Percy Jackson12 (before November 25, 2011- February 21, 2012) *Windsword7 (before November 25, 2011-''January 28, 2012'') (April 22, 2012- May 10, 2012) *Hayward67 (December 30, 2011- April 11, 2012) *Echostar (January 28, 2012- March 10, 2012) (December 10, 2012- August 5, 2013) (March 27, 2015- September 1, 2015) *Calilatina893 (January 28, 2012- March 23, 2012) *Cosmiggy/DaMigster (March 6, 2012- July 9, 2012) *Peislandgal (March 7, 2012- December 11, 2013) *Hyugabyakugan12 (April 11, 2012- May 12, 2012) *JessiPhan (April 11, 2012- August 8, 2012) *SkyTimeGirl/Lead The Careers (April 11, 2012- June 15, 2012) *BachLynn23 (April 23, 2012- May 13, 2012) *Football444/TheFlyingFoot (April 23, 2012- December 10, 2012) (April 30, 2013- May 24, 2013) *Mousetalon (April 23, 2012- June 26, 2012) *Weirdo Guy (April 23, 2012- May 22, 2012) *Zanzan28 (May 13, 2012- May 24, 2012) (July 2, 2012- October 8, 2012) (November 4, 2013- December 10, 2013) *Sonofapollo (June 1, 2012- June 26, 2012) (October 8, 2012- December 10, 2013) *Dduffurg48/LeGruff (June 26, 2012- August 5, 2013) *Mistelm (June 26, 2012- December 17, 2012) *TemptingTemptress/MoonlitCastle (August 9, 2012- October 9, 2012) *Jiskran (August 22, 2012- December 10, 2012) (November 24, 2015) *Bryans1008 (December 10, 2012- September 3, 2013) *LittleRedCrazyHood (December 29, 2012- May 6, 2013) *Alyssa5582 (April 11, 2013- November 4, 2013) *FrejahLeighton (August 13, 2013- December 10, 2013) *Melody6/Idiosyncratic6 (August 13, 2013- December 10, 2013) *Lissyboo (September 3, 2013- February 1, 2015) *Lilly Lovegood(2)/LillyDaNinja/MetroMara (January 2, 2014 - November 19, 2016) *Madeyefire (January 14, 2014- March 23, 2015) *Rabbitty (January 14, 2014- September 18th, 2014) *Ckohrs0221 (September 18th, 2014- December 24th, 2014) *Luctor Et Emergo (January 11th, 2015- March 7, 2016) *Kibethastarael (February 1, 2015 - May 3rd, 2015) (November 23, 2015- January 26, 2016) *Emmatigerlily (May 5th, 2015- November 9, 2015) *JayeMalik' (September 21, 2015- November 7, 2015) *Carnarvan (February 9, 2016) *NotAlwaysPerfect (March 28, 2016 - July 11,2016) *CattyTheOrchid (July 11, 2016) *JustChase (November 14, 2016) *MelMione/LiviaTheEmperess/MaknaeLivi (April 3, 2017) Rollbacks *Peislandgal (December 4, 2011- March 7, 2012) (December 11, 2013- January 14, 2014) *Outsider8357 (December 10, 2011- April 21, 2011) *Cosmiggy/DaMigster (January 28, 2012- March 6, 2012) *Hpsuperfan (January 28, 2012- April 21, 2012) *Hyugabyakugan12 (January 28, 2012-''April 11, 2012'') (May 12, 2012- May 13, 2012) *Manga Maniac (February 2, 2012- April 21, 2012) *GypsyThief (February 21, 2012- March 10, 2012) (April 23, 2012- August 8, 2012) *Percy Jackson12 (February 21, 2012- March 23, 2012) *JessiPhan (March 14, 2012- April 11, 2012) (August 8, 2012- August 22, 2012) *SkyTimeGirl/Lead The Careers (March 14, 2012-''April 11, 2012'') *Dduffurg48/LeGruff (April 11, 2012- June 26, 2012) (August 5, 2013- March 20, 2014) *Lorddimertelo2213 (April 11, 2012- December 17, 2012) *Eievie (April 23, 2012- December 17, 2012) *GirlofDelusion (April 23, 2012- May 10, 2012) *Mistelm (April 23, 2012- June 26, 2012) (December 17, 2012- January 7, 2013) *Nhlott (April 23, 2012- June 26, 2012) *RubyRose17 (April 23, 2012- June 5, 2012) *Shooting Starz (April 23, 2012- April 26, 2012) (August 24, 2012- December 12, 2012) *LoveCatsOwls/What’sNewOwlz/LittleWiseOwlz (April 26, 2012- June 26, 2012) *Sonofapollo (April 23, 2012- June 1, 2012) (August 25, 2014- May 3, 2015) *Speedysnitch (April 23, 2012- August 26, 2012) *BachLynn23 (May 13, 2012- June 1, 2012) *Weirdo Guy (May 22, 2012- August 8, 2014) *TemptingTemptress/MoonlitCastle (June 4, 2012- August 9, 2012) (October 9, 2012- December 11, 2012) *Mousetalon (June 26, 2012- July 17, 2012) *Ivy Snape (June 26, 2012- December 17, 2012) *Lilly Lovegood(2)/LillyDaNinja/MetroMara (August 8, 2012- January 2, 2014) *Lissyboo (August 15, 2012- September 3, 2013) *LittleRedCrazyHood (August 15, 2012- December 29, 2012) (January 15, 2016) *Algamicagrat (December 29, 2012- April 8, 2013) *Alyssa5582 (December 29, 2012- April 11, 2013) *Colin687 (December 29, 2012- October 24, 2013) *Melody6/Idiosyncratic6 (December 29, 2012- August 13, 2013) *FrejahLeighton (April 11, 2013- August 13, 2013) *Rabbitty (May 5, 2013- January 14, 2014) *Bryans1008 (September 3, 2013- October 24, 2013) *Madeyefire (September 3, 2013- January 14, 2014) *Alyncia (January 14, 2014- February 1, 2015) *JacktheCat (January 14, 2014- June 10, 2014) *Kibethastarael (January 14, 2014- February 1, 2015) (September 21, 2015- November 23, 2015) *MelMione/LiviaTheEmperess/MaknaeLivi (January 14, 2014- June 24, 2015, March 27, 2017 - April 3, 2017) *Yugimuto1 (January 14, 2014- September 15, 2014) *Belle Linda (March 24, 2014- November 3rd, 2014) *BluueAces (March 24, 2014- August 8, 2014) *Ckohrs0221 (June 19, 2014- September 18th, 2014) (June 27, 2016 - October 15, 2016) *Luctor Et Emergo (June 19, 2014-''January 11th, 2015'') *Sophia McLaren-Cobb (September 15, 2014- February 1, 2015, March 27, 2017) *Echostar (November 3, 2014- March 27, 2015) (September 1, 2015- November 9, 2015) *Emmatigerlily (February 23, 2015- May 5th, 2015) *Carnarvan (May 19, 2015- February 9, 2016) *JayeMalik' (May 19, 2015- September 21, 2015, March 27, 2017) *Jay Sea/Notmyresident (May 19, 2015 - October 23, 2016) *NotAlwaysPerfect (September 21, 2015- March 28, 2016) *SocialCasualty (September 21, 2015- December 16, 2015) *CattyTheOrchid (November 23, 2015 - July 11, 2016) *Omnia Lesvos (February 9, 2016 - October 21, 2016) *Elentári of the Stars/Queen of Anarchy (November 23, 2015- March 30, 2016) *JustChase (March 28, 2016 - November 14, 2016) *Frostleaf1615 (March 29, 2016 - May 6, 2016) *Brocky292 (August 14, 2016 - November 14, 2016) *EvilhariboMadness (August 14, 2016) *Hecate Grimm (November 6, 2016) **YorkieWolf (November 6, 2016) **Eternal Sterek (January 25, 2017) Our Non-Admins Throughout the years, we have had many users who have never been on the administration team, but who have contributed greatly to our wiki. Thank you so much to all of our non-admins, and especially to our top contributors, both active and inactive, listed here. Active *Fandomgirlforever *Shademoon *MinaTula *MerisaMist Inactive *Daughter of Lupa *Audrajoye *Shanisaskirata1411 *GoldenGail3 *Cynderheart *Vegivampa *LyreOfOrpheHyus *WordSmith1014 *Jacob.radon24 *ZRSFizzyBongs *Hayleerhouse *Cutefairy78 *NHoran *Missmelody *QueenOlivia4 *Phaeton1622 *Anna Black *Pyrak *Kiraly *Captain Pikachu *Nymi *InSpeck *ChrysieeBoo Lovely *ChocoKat *LoveLaughKenzie *Dmullins67 *Luckyloveforeverxx *TimeLord15 *BeatriceMillerIsTheBest *Emerald Phoenix *Nymi *Rvt205 *Faerriegrrl/Faery Queen *Effie.stroud *Yasmin12345 Conclusion Over the years, 71 users have served on our administration. While most of them may be inactive now, they all contributed something great to our wiki, or else they wouldn't have been a part of the administration team at all. There are a lot of new faces I've met since I've come back, both on and off the administration team, and to all of you: you are the future. To the old faces who are still here, Peis, HoR, Bond: you are more valued than you know. And a big thank-you to everyone who has served our wiki and those serving now, whether it's been less than a month or almost 3 years. We love you. We value you. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 14:38, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Site administration